Una flecha
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Kikyo le dispara una flecha a Kagome… pero, ¿por qué? Sólo se necesita una flecha para cambiar las vidas para siempre.
1. Capítulo 1: Una flecha

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Una Flecha

Se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo, la flecha que había arrancado de su pecho hacía solo unos momentos estaba sujeta en sus sangrantes manos. Su sangre.

No hubo ninguna sarta de maldiciones, no hubo lloros o bramidos, sólo una callada orden mientras recogía el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos y la abrazaba contra él.

—Vete. Si te vuelvo a ver, te mataré.

No era una amenaza, y yo lo sabía. Era una promesa.

Vi cómo el medio demonio con orejas de perro llevaba a mi reencarnación hacia la aldea. No miró ni una vez atrás.

Extrañaré los encuentros con Inuyasha. Siempre recordaré los poco frecuentes abrazos y el único beso que le robé. Él me recuerda a cuando estaba viva.

Aunque lo cuidé una vez, nunca amé de verdad al hanyou, no de la manera en que esa chica del futuro lo hace. A ella se le permitió. Para mí el deber había sido más importante, había sido el foco de toda mi vida. Finalmente vi al malhumorado demonio perro como vía de escape a mi destino como la maldita protectora de la joya.

Me río sin humor. El destino se había encargado de que mi papel como la protectora de la perla de Shikon hubiera, ciertamente, terminado, pero en vez de serme concedida la vida de una mujer normal, había sido asesinada. Asesinada, luego traída de vuelta a la vida en un cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos, viviendo con una parte prestada del alma de mi reencarnación, forzada a tomar las almas de doncellas muertas para seguir con esta miserable vida.

Así, definitivamente, no es cómo me había imaginado que sería mi vida.

Finalmente el rojo del traje de rata de fuego de Inuyasha desaparece de la vista. Él tampoco me amó de verdad, no de la manera en que ama a esa chica, a la que disparé con mi flecha sólo hace unos minutos. Kagome.

La chica no había rogado por su vida mientras estaba de pie enfrente de mí. No había maldecido ni gritado. Simplemente se había quedado allí de pie. Allí de pie y dejándose ser disparada. Había habido una calma, pero triste, aceptación en sus ojos.

—Niña estúpida.

Obviamente aún piensa que Inuyasha sigue suspirando por mí. Daría su vida para que él pudiera ser feliz conmigo. Niña estúpida. Él la había elegido hacía mucho, aunque puede que ni siquiera él lo supiera aún.

Admitiré tener envidia de Kagome. Pero no la odio. Me gustaría odiarla. Mi vida fue robada y ella me ha reemplazado.

—Kikyo.

Volví mi cabeza reconociendo la proximidad de mi hermana pequeña. Me entristece ver a Kaede. Ha envejecido. Me he perdido la mayoría de su vida. No era más que una niña cuando dejé su mundo y una anciana cuando volví. Es aún otro recordatorio de que no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto a mi pequeña, ahora mayor, hermana.

Kaede está ahora de pie enfrente de mí. Ya no es la niña que recuerdo. Es una sabia y poderosa sacerdotisa. Si yo no hubiera muerto, ella habría podido vivir la vida de una mujer normal. A lo mejor habría tenido niños y nietos. Me pregunto si también se ha lamentado por ser forzada a renunciar a una vida normal.

—Disparaste a la joven Kagome —no era una acusación. Era la declaración de un hecho.

—Sí.

—Aún así no la mataste.

—No —mi hermana no es una mujer estúpida. Es una habilidosa curandera. Sabe que no le di en el corazón a propósito. Sabe que no tuve intención de matar a la chica. Me pregunto si se lo dijo a Inuyasha. Espero que no. Se frustraría el propósito del ataque.

Nos quedamos una enfrente de la otra en silencio. El viento es frío. La luna está preciosa en esta noche clara, y las estrellas centellean alegremente. El silencio podría romperse ocasionalmente por el chirrido de los grillos.

—Tiene un alma pura —no tenía intención de hablar necesariamente de mis pensamientos.

—Sí —concuerda Kaede.

—Y lo ama.

—Sí.

Al fin vuelvo mi rostro hacia mi hermana.

—¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a Naraku?

Kaede sonríe.

—Sin duda —dice esto con tanta garantía que no puedo desconfiar de ella—. Una vez que se cure.

Miro una vez más a la luna.

—Al final, todo dependerá de ella.

—Lo sé.

—Probablemente tenga que sacrificar su vida.

—Eso también lo sé —dijo Kaede tristemente.

—No puede hacerlo si hay maldad en su corazón. Sin envidia. Sin celos.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Me vuelvo otra vez hacia mi hermana. Es más que probable que ya lo sepa, pero siento como si tuviera que explicarle mis acciones.

—No odio a la chica. Pero tenía que hacerse. Su sentido del deber hacia mí podría haberla matado al final. Sus dudas podrían haber causado que vacilara y toda la humanidad se perdería bajo el mandato de Naraku.

Hay silencio. Puedo ver en su cara que también sabe esto. Kaede también ama a esta joven del futuro. Otra persona en mi vida que elegiría la vida de la chica sobre la mía. Pero así debe ser.

—Ahora él me odia.

—No tengo ninguna duda —dice Kaede con completa sinceridad.

Recuerdo sus palabras de despedida.

—Dice que me matará si me vuelve a ver.

—Sí, lo hará.

—Desearía ser yo, Kaede.

No hace como que no sabe de lo que estoy hablando.

—Lo sé.

—Te extrañaré. Y a él.

Kaede me mira tristemente. Sabe que ésta será la última vez que nos veamos. Por lo menos esta vez podemos decirnos adiós.

—¿Adónde irás?

Miro a las montañas.

—Me quedaré cerca hasta que me asegure de que Naraku esté derrotado. Luego simplemente vagaré. Ayudaré a aquellos que pueda con la vida que me queda. Es la única forma de repararlo —no me atrevo a poner fin a esta vida para hacer que el alma de la chica se vuelva a completar.

No tengo ninguna duda de que derrotará a Naraku.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una respiración

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Una Respiración

Esperó.

Escuchó.

Le rezó a cada dios del que había oído hablar.

Una respiración. Eso era lo único que pedía. Una respiración. Un latido. _Por favor._

No podría respirar hasta que ella lo hiciera. Su corazón no quería latir a menos que latiese el de ella. No tenía sentido vivir si ella no lo hacía.

Inuyasha se sentó con la cabeza de Kagome en su regazo mientras Kaede trabajaba febrilmente. Cuando habían llegado, la anciana le había dicho que no se preocupara, que la flecha de Kikyo no le había dado en el corazón. Kagome no moriría, le aseguró. Pero no paraba de sangrar. No despertaba. Y no respiraba.

Shippo se sentó calladamente al lado de Inuyasha. El perro demonio le dejó. Aunque todos sus instintos le gritaban que hiciera que todos se fueran para que pudiese cuidar de su compañera, dejó que el niño se quedase. Después de todo, ahora era su madre, y tenía derecho a quedarse. Las lágrimas caían por la cara del niño, pero no estaba sollozando. Estaba implorando con él que se despertase. Le rogaba que abriese los ojos. Le dijo que la quería una y otra vez y que haría lo que fuese sólo por que estuviese bien.

Dijo todas las cosas que Inuyasha deseaba poder decir, pero las palabras no pudieron escapar de la boca del hanyou. No podía respirar.

Sango estaba cercana a la histeria. Inuyasha sabía que perder a Kagome, su hermana, podría romper a la fuerte exterminadora de demonios. Cuando el corazón de Kagome dejó de latir, cuando no respiraba, ahí fue cuando la mujer empezó a desmoronarse. Inuyasha sabía que estaba en la otra habitación llorando, y Miroku estaba usando sus palabras para calmarla.

Miroku consoló a Sango, pero el temblor en su voz le hizo saber a Inuyasha que el monje estaría devastado si Kagome mo… si no despertaba.

¿El pequeño grupo sobreviviría sin la chica del futuro? Se habían reunido gracias a ella. Eran una manada, una familia, gracias a ella. Eran más fuertes… más felices… estaban completos… todo gracias a ella.

_Respira Kagome. Por favor. Solo una respiración._

Inuyasha, nunca antes en su vida, se había llenado con tanta rabia como cuando vio a Kikyo apuntando aquella flecha hacia el pecho de Kagome. No pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que golpeara su objetivo. Nunca se había llenado de tanto odio, ni siquiera por Naraku. Kikyo le había robado a Kagome, y se odiaba por no ser lo suficientemente rápido como para parar aquella flecha. Y miedo. No pudo recordar una vez que hubiese estado tan asustado como cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos con su sangre fluyendo.

Kagome. Lo único en el mundo entero que le había dado alegría. Luz. Amor. Aceptación. Una razón para seguir respirando.

Sabía que la amaba. Había sabido que tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella incluso antes de que el niño se uniese a ellos en su búsqueda. Supo que era amor después de que Miroku la hubiera secuestrado por culpa de los fragmentos de la esfera. También sabía que ella lo amaba. Le había llevado un poco demasiado tiempo averiguarlo, pero nunca lo dudó por un momento una vez que lo descubrió finalmente. La chica era bastante obvia.

También sabía que, hasta que Naraku fuese derrotado, deberían intentar y aparentar que no se amaban. Demasiadas complicaciones.

Pero ahora… Ahora Inuyasha deseaba haberle dicho cómo se sentía desde el principio. Deseaba haber cogido cada oportunidad que se le dio para decirle cuánto significaba para él. Deseaba no haberle dado nunca un momento para que dudase de su amor por ella.

Incluso deseaba que Kikyo nunca hubiese resucitado. ¿Cuántos de esos malentendidos se habrían evitado si a la miko muerta nunca se le hubiese dado ese cuerpo de barro y huesos? ¿Cuántas menos lágrimas podría haber derramado Kagome? ¿Cuántas horas y días más podrían haber pasado juntos en vez de malgastarlos cuando ella corría a su propio tiempo? Kikyo le había arrebatado su precioso tiempo con Kagome.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos furiosamente. Se negó a volver a pensar en ELLA. Incluso su nombre le despertaba el deseo de matar. Nadie hiere a Kagome. Ni siquiera ELLA.

Shippo se sorbió los mocos, sacando a Inuyasha de sus oscuros pensamientos.

La piel de Kagome estaba empezando a cambiar de color. Estaba tomando un tinte azulado. Si la pérdida de sangre no la mataba, lo haría la asfixia. Inuyasha estaba aterrorizado.

—Respira por mí Kagome —rogó mientras le apartaba el pelo de los ojos—. Te necesito. Por favor vuelve a mí.

Entonces lo oyó.

Un latido.

Una respiración.

Era un latido débil. Era una respiración desigual y dolorosa. Pero ahí estaban. Un latido seguido de otro. Cada uno un poco más fuerte, un poco más seguro. Una respiración seguida de otra.

Entonces Kagome abrió los ojos mientras una lágrima se posaba en su nariz.

—¿Inuyasha?

Temeroso de moverla, pero necesitando estar más cerca de ella, Inuyasha reposó su frente contra la de ella. No podía hablar. No oía los chillidos emocionados de Shippo. No oía a Kaede anunciarles a los otros que Kagome vivía. No oía los gritos y las lágrimas de felicidad en la habitación contigua.

Todo lo que podía oír era el latido del corazón de Kagome y cada bendita respiración que cogía.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

* * *

**Precioso, ¿verdad? Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, aún quedan otros 5. Muchas gracias por comentar y por añadir la historia a favoritos y alertas.**

**Espero actualizar pronto. Besos ^_^**


	3. Capítulo 3: Un sueño

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Un Sueño

Estoy de pie delante de ella, mirándola a unos ojos que han estado muertos más de cincuenta años. Ojos que son fríos. Ojos preocupantemente similares a los míos.

Esta es la mujer de la que está enamorado. La mujer por la que lucha tanto. No puedo competir contra ella. No tengo su belleza. No tengo fuerza. No tengo su poder. Y no tengo el corazón del hombre al que ambas amamos.

Estoy de pie delante de ella, deseando haber sido yo a la que amase.

Alza su arco y coge una flecha, apuntando a mi pecho. No digo nada. No hay ruegos o lloros o maldiciones. Simplemente me quedo de pie. Esperando. Estoy demasiado cansada de ser demasiado buena. Puede que si me voy, ella pueda usar mi alma para ser más fuerte, puede que incluso para ser humana otra vez. Han pasado cosas extrañas. He sido encogida hasta el tamaño de un dedo en la cabaña del Hombre Melocotón, así que debería saberlo.

Un borrón rojo y plateado capta mi atención. Está aquí. No quería que viera esto. Me sorprendo por ser tan débil, tan… inadecuada.

Entonces lo entiendo. Lo amo. Cambié de idea. ¡No quiero dejarle! No me importa si ama a Kikyo, es suficiente con que pueda estar cerca de él. Me necesita, lo sepa o no.

¿Quién le preparará ramen si estoy muerta?

Abro la boca, pero antes de que pueda salir un sonido siento el abrasante dolor explotando en mi pecho. Duele. ¡Duele mucho!

Mi mundo se vuelve negro despacio… y me parece gracioso… la flecha de Kikyo me ha clavado a un árbol… justo como a Inuyasha.

La oscuridad empieza a arremolinarse.

Luego estoy ahí de pie. Otra vez. De pie en frente de ese estúpido árbol, mirándola a sus fríos ojos. Esperando a por esa estúpida flecha.

Es lo mismo. Una y otra vez. Cada noche tengo el mismo sueño. Y cada vez es como si estuviera ahí, sintiendo cada cosa otra vez. Cada duda. Cada pedazo de vergüenza. Cada segundo de dolor. Está en algún bucle en mi cabeza que seguro que me volverá loca. ¿Por qué no puedo soñar con conejitos y arco iris? Sólo una vez. Por favooooor.

Y cada noche me despierto con un sudor frío, con un preocupado medio demonio mirándome fijamente, mirándome con los mismos ojos con los que me desperté después de que ella me disparara en el pecho. Pero esta vez sin la lágrima que se niega a reconocer. Lo puedo sentir cerca, incluso ahora, pero mantengo mis ojos fuertemente cerrados. No estoy preparada para encararlo.

Es dulce que esté tan preocupado por mí. De verdad. Pero siempre desde que me despierto después de que ella me disparara no he estado fuera de su vista. La única excepción es cuando Sango y yo nos bañamos o tengo que visitar los arbustos por, eh, razones personales. E incluso entonces insiste en quedarse lo suficientemente cerca como para oírme. Hablando de vergüenza. La única forma que tengo para tener un poco de paz en ese momento es si hablo todo el tiempo. ¡TODO EL TIEMPO! Si dejo de hablar se asusta y empieza a llamarme a gritos. Una vez incluso pasó a través de los arbustos en el momento más inoportuno. Claro que se "sentó" aquella vez.

Sé que solía desear que me prestara más atención, pero no quería decir toda ESTA atención.

Ayer vi a algunas caza-almas de Kikyo. Y también Inuyasha. La expresión de su rostro me asustó de verdad. Siento algo de pena por Kikyo. Sé que suena raro sentir pena por la mujer que intentó matarte, pero lo hago.

Además, no estoy completamente segura de que intentara matarme. Por lo que solía oír, más que frecuentemente, Kikyo era una excelente arquera. Podría haberle dado fácilmente a mi corazón o a mi cerebro. Podría haberme disparado montones de flechas en vez de usar sólo una. ¿Por qué no me mató?

Una vez intenté preguntárselo a Inuyasha, pero aquella no fue una conversación que fuera bien. No hablará de ella. Y tampoco dejará que nadie más hable de ella. Si sale el tema y no lo puede detener, me recoge y me lleva a las copas de los árboles.

El sueño me ha agitado. Es demasiado real. Lo revivo todas las noches. Lo odio.

Finalmente abro mis ojos. Y ahí está él, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos dorados, luciendo preocupado como siempre. Le dirijo una sonrisa temblorosa. Eso ojos siempre derriten mi corazón. Es imposible estar enfadada con él.

—Te amo —me dice mientras me empuja dentro de un abrazo gentil, justo como ha hecho cada vez que me despertaba desde que fui disparada con esa horrible, y maravillosa, flecha.

Le devuelvo el abrazo, intentando protegerle de los miedos que veo en sus ojos. Él significa el mundo para mí y daría cualquier cosa por ver otra vez una de sus sonrisas. Si estoy enfadada con Kikyo por algo, es por arrebatarle esa sonrisa y por ponerle ese siempre presente miedo en sus ojos cada vez que me mira. Le aparto el pelo de los ojos y le dirijo una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Yo también te amo.

Nos abrazamos el uno al otro, no queriendo soltarnos.

* * *

**Ya he vuelto. Y en breves habrá un nuevo capítulo de Hundiéndome. ^_^**

**Gracias por los reviews.  
**


	4. Capítulo 4: Una flecha

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Una Flecha

Veo caer primero al monje. Los insectos venenosos son demasiado para él. No puedo evitar la punzada de celos mientras lo veo sacrificarse por la mujer que está a su lado. Sonrió mientras la mujer usa su arma para destruir a más demonios de los que puedo contar. El amor por el hombre yace a sus pies, cambiándola de una mera mujer fuerte a una poderosa luchadora que no tiene rival. Envidio la profundidad de ese amor.

La mujer, poderosa como es, no puede esperar destruir a todos los demonios que le envía Naraku. Su gata de fuego no puede salvarla. Y ella tampoco puede salvar a la gata. Caen juntas al lado del monje y del hermano que desafió a Naraku al luchar a su lado.

Es conmovedor.

Mi hermana usa una barrera para proteger valientemente a los guerreros caídos que se aferran apenas a la vida. Es vieja y débil. No durará mucho. Y cuando caiga, perecerán sin ninguna duda.

Podría concentrar mis poderes en ella, para protegerla, para salvarla de la muerte que le espera, pero sabía que cuando entrara en esta batalla se deberían hacer esos sacrificios. Había esperado que Kaede no fuera uno de esos sacrificios, pero no puedo dejar que los recuerdos o las emociones me hagan vacilar en mi objetivo.

Naraku debe ser destruido.

Envío toda mi energía a mis flechas. Lo atraviesan, pero no lo destruyen. Mi última flecha debería haberlo matado, pero no lo hizo. He fallado.

Inuyasha me dirige una mirada que me promete una muerte dolorosa. Mi ayuda en esta batalla no me exonera ante sus ojos. Si sobrevive a esta batalla, está asegurado que moriré poco después. Es mi destino. Después de todo fue mi intención.

Y estoy preparada para ese final. Esta farsa de vida sólo sirve para recordarme lo que pudo haber sido, lo que debería haber sido.

Estoy decepcionada de mi reencarnación.

Había esperado que hubiera tenido la fuerza para derrotar a Naraku. En vez de eso, sostiene al quieto niño entre sus brazos, las lágrimas fluyen por su rostro. Incluso desde esta distancia puedo oír su llanto. Todas nuestras esperanzas de victoria habían descansado sobre sus hombros, pero nos falló a todos. Ha dejado que sus emociones la controlen. Nunca será una verdadera guerrera.

Esta batalla está perdida.

Los demonios nos están asfixiando. El hermano de Inuyasha así como el príncipe de la tribu de los demonios lobo no tienen esperanza de sobrevivir a la inundación de demonios que descienden sobre ellos con las heridas que han sufrido. Incluso la joven demonio trueno que luchó a su lado cayó mientras intentaba proteger al niño que estaba en los brazos de Kagome.

Inuyasha.

Desafía la lógica que siga en pie. Su determinación de derrotar a Naraku y de proteger a la joven miko le hace seguir adelante. Lucha por sí solo. Pero eso no es suficiente, ni siquiera para Inuyasha.

Con el corazón triste veo cómo cae al suelo. No me queda ninguna esperanza de que se vuelva a levantar antes de que esta batalla haya terminado.

Invoco lo último de mi fuerza para encontrar a mi hermana en la carnicería. Me siento a su lado para reforzar la barrera que sigue manteniendo. Durante el tiempo que pueda, la protegeré. No es mucho, este poco tiempo, pero es todo lo que tengo para dar.

Ahí es cuando oigo el grito.

Miro y veo a Kagome de pie frente a Inuyasha, el niño ahora yace en sus brazos, ambos tan quietos como la muerte. Las lágrimas se secan en sus enrojecidas mejillas mientras se da la vuelta lentamente para encarar sola a Naraku.

—¡BASTA!

Coge su flecha, su última flecha, y la apunta hacia Naraku. Se ríe de ella, se burla de ella. Su risa muere mientras el brillo rosa que la rodea se convierte en un rojo fuego, quemando a su alrededor, creando un torbellino de energía.

Asombrada, me siento mientras la chica empieza a controlar su ira y la enfoca puramente en el poder purificador, y su cuerpo brilla con un color rosa una vez más. Brilla más. La luz que la rodea se vuelve blanca mientras se esparce, engullendo todo a su alrededor, incluso a aquellos que estamos dentro de la barrera. Pronto es demasiado brillante para mí para poder mirar.

Con un último grito siento que el aire a mi alrededor se vuelve frío, luego el mundo se estremece y se detiene.

Una vez que soy capaz de abrir mis ojos miro el campo de batalla. Naraku ha sido derrotado. No queda nada de su cuerpo, ni de los demonios o de las encarnaciones que creó. Sólo queda tierra abrasada donde estuvieron una vez y ceniza cayendo del cielo como si fuera nieve.

Mi hermana duerme a mi lado. Me hace feliz que sobreviviera después de todo. Es más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Nuestros padres estarían orgullosos.

Mientras me mantengo de pie, me parece raro que fuera yo la única que quedara en pie después de la batalla. Camino hacia donde se ha desmayado mi reencarnación. Cada onza de su energía estaba en aquella flecha. Toda su alma.

Un suave brillo capta mi atención.

La perla de Shikon yace medio cubierta de suciedad donde había estado Naraku por última vez. Llego y cojo la casi completa joya y suspiro.

Después de todo este tiempo, la joya está una vez más bajo mi protección.

* * *

**Y otro capítulo más. Han derrotado a Naraku y la historia sigue. **

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo, la autora también os lo agradece.**

**Hasta la próxima. ^_^  
**


	5. Capítulo 5: Una palabra

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Una Palabra

_Quédate._

_Una palabra, es todo lo que se necesitaría._

_Quédate._

Kagome se sentó en el borde del pozo. Una palabra cambiaría su vida. Sabía que se quedaría con él para siempre si sólo se lo preguntaba.

_Una simple, estúpida y pequeña palabra de siete letras._

Desde la batalla contra Naraku, el hanyou había estado actuando de manera extraña. Una vez más, sus ojos habían sido lo primero que Kagome había visto cuando se despertó. Sólo que esta vez su sueño había durado casi tres semanas debido al gran vacío de su suministro de energía.

Pero esta vez Inuyasha no le dijo que la amaba. Esta vez simplemente la miró fijamente durante unos instantes y luego abandonó silenciosamente la cabaña. Más que nada de lo que hubiera pasado, aquello la había asustado.

Kagome había llorado después de que se hubiese ido. Primero por un fuerte sentimiento de pérdida, después por una absoluta felicidad ya que la saludaron caras conocidas. ¡Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban vivos! Miroku y Shippo se habían curado completamente, pero Sango aún sufría por una severa cojera y un brazo roto. Pero se curaría con el tiempo.

Kagome sabía que le estaban ocultando detalles sobre lo malas que habían sido las heridas. O puede que simplemente no estuvieran preparados para hablar sobre el horror que había sido el campo de batalla. No estaban preparados para pensar en lo cerca que estuvieron de perder a todos sus seres queridos. Por lo menos eso era lo que sentía Kagome. Recordaba lo quietos que habían estado… y toda la sangre…

Apartando sus recuerdos a un lado, se concentró en las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Estaban vivos. Verdadera y realmente vivos. Sango, Miroku y Shippo habían sobrevivido, y evidentemente se habían traído a algunos amigos con ellos.

La una vez rival de Shippo, Souten, el demonio del trueno, parecía reacia a irse, así que le preguntaron si ella y su pequeño dragón/serpiente volador rojo querían quedarse con ellos. Dijo que sí rápidamente.

_¿Ves qué fácil es Inuyasha? Quédate. Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir._

Pasó otra semana antes de que alguien dejara que Kagome abandonase la habitación. Su hanyou había vuelto a ser su perro guardián personal, aunque seguía negándose firmemente a hablar. Tampoco la miraba a los ojos. Eso la enervaba.

Quería a sus amigos, de verdad que sí, pero estaba preocupada porque podía llegar a matarlos si no le daban un poquito de espacio para respirar. Tan pronto como dijo la palabra "familia", Sango y Miroku miraron hacia Kohaku, que estaba ocupado cortando leña para Kaede. Otra persona a la que se le había pedido que se quedara.

—Este mundo es peligroso.

Kagome estaba tan sorprendida que casi se cayó al pozo. Ni siquiera había notado que Inuyasha había caído delante de ella. Como siempre, se maravilló de lo silencioso y grácil que podía ser el joven.

—Sí. Lo es.

—Aún hay demonios ahí fuera. Unos peligrosos. Y seguirán yendo detrás de la joya —se queda de pie y mete sus manos con garras en los brazos de su traje de rata de fuego mientras mira el horizonte.

—Probablemente —baja la vista hacia la casi completa joya que está alrededor de su cuello. Habían reunido todos los fragmentos. Sólo que todavía no tenía corazón para juntarlos todos. _Una vez que lo haga… de verdad será el final de la búsqueda._

No estaba segura de cómo había obtenido la joya. Estaba alrededor de su cuello cuando se despertó. _Kaede lo sabe, estoy segura de ello._ Pero la anciana miko se había negado rapidísimamente a responder a las preguntas de Kagome.

—Podrías ser asesinada.

La joven ríe mientras balancea las piernas alegremente en el borde, encarando completamente a Inuyasha.

—Podría morir cruzando el camino hacia mi propia época. No hay garantías en la vida, lo sabes.

Inuyasha gruñe.

—No puedo pedirte que te quedes, Kagome. No sería justo para ti. Ve a casa. Estate a salvo. Vive en tu cálida casa y duerme en tu blanda cama.

Frunció el ceño en dirección a su amado idiota.

—¿Quieres que me vaya a casa?

Gruñe otra vez.

—¿Quieres que busque a un marido al que amar…?

Gruñe, las garras se clavan en la tierra, pero sigue negándose a mirarla. Admite para sí misma que está empezado a conseguir un poco de placer sádico al atormentarlo. Aunque se imaginó que algo se lo merecía por intentar hacerle volver al futuro.

—¿… y con el que tener hijos?

Eso le hizo mirarla, y lanzar una colorida sarta de maldiciones. Kagome le dio rápidamente la espalda y se puso de cara al pozo para que no pudiera ver su sonrisa.

—¿Y si ya tengo a alguien a quién amar, Inuyasha? —continúa mirando dentro del pozo—. ¿Y si ya he encontrado al hombre con el que quiero tener esos bebés?

Se da la vuelta y lo mira a los ojos.

—¿Y si ya estoy en casa?

Inuyasha se vuelve rápidamente hacia ella. Ella deja salir un suave suspiro y se vuelve a sentar en el pozo. Deja que sus piernas cuelguen a los lados. Después de una última mirada al hombre del que se había enamorado, Kagome vuelve su atención hacia el pozo.

—Quédate —la voz de Inuyasha era suave, y suplicante.

Se dio la vuelta cuando se encontró con el silencio. Kagome ya se había ido.

* * *

¿Creéis que todo se terminó ahí? No, no, no. Aún quedan dos capítulos más. Ya sabéis, tendréis que esperar un poquito para saber cómo acaba, así que cuantos más reviews me mandéis, más me apresuraré. Jejeje, soy mala.

Gracias por los comentarios y nos vemos.

Besos.


	6. Capítulo 6: Una familia

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Una Familia

—Este mundo es peligroso —le dice Inuyasha. Ella está de acuerdo. Por supuesto, tienen razón, es un mundo verdaderamente peligroso. Le habla sobre los peligrosos demonios que seguirán yendo tras la joya. Vuelve a tener razón.

—Podrías ser asesinada —le dice. Mi corazón se enfría. El pensamiento de Kagome muriendo me asusta hasta la muerte. No sé lo que haría si muriera.

Se ríe.

—Podría morir cruzando el camino hacia mi propia época. No hay garantías en la vida, lo sabes.

Inuyasha gruñe.

—No puedo pedirte que te quedes, Kagome. No sería justo para ti. Ve a casa. Estate a salvo. Vive en tu cálida casa y duerme en tu blanda cama.

No me lo puedo creer. Ahora le está diciendo que se vaya. Que se vaya DE VERDAD. ¡Para siempre! Quiero correr hacia ahí y detener esto. Quiero hacer que se calle. Quiero pedirle a ella que se quede con nosotros para siempre. ¡Yo la mantendré a salvo! Pero sé que no importa lo mucho que la quiera, es Inuyasha por el que se quedará, o por el que nos dejará.

—¿Quieres que me vaya a casa?

Vuelve a gruñir. Sé que no quiere que se vaya. TODOS sabemos que no quiere que se vaya.

—¿Quieres que busque a un marido al que amar…?

Gruñe, las garras se clavan en la tierra, pero sigue negándose a mirarla. Idiota. Cualquier tonto puede ver que todo lo que quiere de él es que le pida que se quede.

—¿… y con el que tener hijos?

Eso seguro que captó su atención. No creo haber oído tantas maldiciones juntas antes. Estoy seguro de que la mitad de ellas también estaban en el idioma de los demonios perro. Seguro que puedo aprender mucho de Inuyasha.

—¿Y si ya tengo a alguien a quién amar, Inuyasha? ¿Y si ya he encontrado al hombre con el que quiero tener esos bebés? —hace una pausa, probablemente para darle efecto. Si así fuera, probablemente Inuyasha no se enteraría. No es bueno captando lo sutil—. ¿Y si ya estoy en casa?

Inuyasha se pone de espaldas a ella. Mi corazón se rompe cuando sus hombros se bajan y su cabeza cae. Puedo decir que se siente derrotada. Casi lloro cuando se tira calladamente desde el borde y cae en el pozo, tragada por el tiempo.

—Quédate —la voz de Inuyasha era baja, y suplicante.

Casi siento pena por él cuando veo su expresión al darse la vuelta y descubrir que Kagome ya se ha ido por el pozo. Primero pareció asustado, luego triste, luego enfadado. Supongo que es más profundo de lo que todos creemos. Observo desde mi escondite en los arbustos mientras él parece tener una especie de lucha interna.

—¡Vete! —grita enfadado—. ¡Mira cómo me importa!

Se derrumba en la hierba y se apoya contra el pozo. Un instante después se vuelve de forma que pueda echar una miradita, probablemente esperando que Kagome haya cambiado de opinión y que haya vuelto. Puede que estuviera esperando que el pozo no hubiera funcionado. Quién sabe lo que pasa por su mente.

—Se fue…

Pobre Inuyasha, se ve tan desolado que casi salgo de los arbustos para consolarle. Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, su humor cambia y está furioso, dañando y destrozando todo a su paso. Todo excepto el pozo, eso sí. Es imposible que intente dañar esa cosa. Aunque todo lo demás era juego limpio. Me complace muchísimo seguir escondido.

Más maldiciones y gruñidos, daños y destrozos. Creo que ha sido algo así como una víctima de las cosas al haberle dicho él mismo que se fuera en primer lugar.

Con un último gruñido salta por al pozo.

—Era hora —me digo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Shippo.

Debería estar sorprendido de ver que Miroku también estaba espiando toda la escena. Después de mirar alrededor veo que Sango y Kirara también se están escondiendo.

Dejamos los arbustos y nos sentamos al lado del pozo para esperar a que Kagome e Inuyasha vuelvan. Ahora es prácticamente una costumbre. Se pelean. Ella se va. Él va a recogerla cuando piensa que no estamos mirando. A veces vuelven en cuestión de minutos, a veces tardan horas. A veces días. Normalmente nos sentamos en círculo y hablamos mal de Inuyasha mientras esperamos. Si están fuera por más de un par de horas volvemos a la aldea.

Afortunadamente no tuvimos que esperar muchísimo tiempo esta vez. Después de más o menos media hora Inuyasha salió volando del pozo con una petulante Kagome en brazos. Nos fulmina con la mirada, nos grita que nos metamos en nuestros asuntos, y luego despega con ella en dirección a los árboles.

—Vayamos a junto de Kaede —sugiere Miroku.

—¿No deberíamos ir tras ellos? —pregunto.

Miroku sonríe.

—No lo creo, Shippo.

Kirara termina llevando a un inconsciente Miroku de vuelta a la aldea después de hacer un comentario pervertido. Sango nunca aprecia ese tipo de comentarios.

Inuyasha no trae a Kagome de vuelta a la aldea de Kaede esa tarde, así que en vez de ramen, comemos algo de estofado. No sabe tan bien, pero no está mal. Extraño a Kagome cuando no está aquí. Pero es bueno saber que por lo menos está AQUÍ y no quinientos años en el futuro. Acabo durmiendo con Kirara y Sango en vez de con ella. No es tan bueno como cuando duermo con Kagome. Me da besos de buenas noches y me cuenta historias y me canta canciones. Sango sólo dice buenas noches y luego amenaza a Miroku.

Aparecieron en la aldea alrededor de la hora de la comida del día siguiente.

¡Está aquí! ¡Por fin está aquí! No puedo evitarlo, de verdad que no puedo. Corro hacia ella y salto hacia sus brazos. Siempre me hace sentir bien por dentro cuando me abraza. Se siente seguro. Se siente como en casa. El sólo estar cerca de ella se siente bien.

—¡Kagome! ¡Te extrañé!

Se ríe suavemente y me abraza fuertemente.

—Sólo me fui una noche, Shippo.

—¡Pareció mucho más!

Era verdad. Esta vez pareció como si hubiera pasado mucho más. Esta vez sentí que fue para siempre. Puede que fuera porque esta vez estuvimos muy cerca de perderla para siempre por culpa del estúpido de Inuyasha.

Ahí es cuando noto algo diferente en ellos. Están un poco más juntos de lo normal. Y se miran el uno al otro de una forma un poco diferente… más cálidamente supongo. Y hay algo un poco raro en la forma en la que huelen. No puedo decirlo con precisión, pero algo se siente… más completo.

Siempre hemos sido una pequeña y extraña familia. Kagome ha sido como mi madre desde el día que nos conocimos. Me protegió de los Hermanos del Rayo. Inuyasha, aunque odio admitirlo, ha sido como un padre. Nos protege y nos alimenta. Claro que me golpea en la cabeza más de lo que me gustaría, pero es su retorcida forma de disciplinarme. El día que derrotamos a los Hermanos del Rayo fue el día en que nos convertimos en una familia.

Después Miroku se unió a nuestra familia. Inuyasha no confió en el, ni le gustó mucho al principio. Probablemente pensó que era una especie de amenaza. Probablemente porque robó nuestros fragmentos de la esfera… y a Kagome… No se sintió que fuera parte de la familia hasta que encontramos a Sango y a Kirara. Miroku y Sango son como un tío y una tía, y Kirara es como una especie de prima. Una familia extraña, pero aún así una familia.

Y ahora se sentía como que era más real.

Sango coge a Kagome aparte para hablar. Inuyasha, para mantenerse alejado de Miroku, va a enseñarle a Kohaku una manera mejor de cortar leña. Presumir.

Kohaku ahora es un miembro de nuestra extendida familia. Souten también. Y como a Rin le gusta Kohaku, Sesshomaru la trae a menudo. Son dos personas más que añadir a nuestra extendida familia.

Humanos, demonios, medio demonios… algunos de nosotros incluso hemos muerto y vuelto a la vida. Quién habría pensado que una familia podría ser tan diferente. Kagome dice que la sangre no hace a una familia, la hace el amor. Has nacido dentro de algunas familias, y elegido estar en otras. Estuvimos solos hasta que Kagome nos encontró. Me encanta que nos hayamos elegido los unos a los otros.

—¿Te quedarás en casa para siempre, Kagome?

Me sonríe con una sonrisa brillante y toca mi nariz con la suya.

—Sí, Shippo. Me quedaré siempre en casa.

Quiero gritar de alegría. Quiero correr. Siento como si tuviera una subida de azúcar. Se siente bien ser una familia

Muy MUY bien.

* * *

Y por aclamación popular, el siguiente capítulo. Si me mandáis tantos reviews no puedo negarme a actualizar pronto, jaja. Ahora sólo queda uno, el desenlace, ¿qué pasará? Bueno, si queréis saberlo comentad. Cuanta más presión me pongáis, antes actualizo.

Hace unos días actualicé el fic de "La Hanyou, el Hanyou" ¿No os ha gustado? Es que no me habéis comentado mucho :(

Bueno, besos y hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7: Una flecha

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Una Flecha

La última vez que nos vemos. Nos miramos cautelosamente desde la distancia antes de caminar despacio hacia delante. Nos encontramos en el medio del claro.

Ahora parece fuerte, más segura de sí misma. Estaría encantada de haber tenido algo que ver con eso, aunque fuera un poco. Sus ojos están llenos de sospecha, y de un ligero rastro de miedo. Lo que me sorprende es que no hay señal de odio o malicia en esos ojos.

—Veo que estás bien, mi reencarnación.

Sus ojos se estrechan ligeramente.

—Soy Kagome, y nadie más.

Siento una presencia acercándose a nosotras. Un aura de ira y odio, más demonio que humano. Inuyasha está en camino. Sabe que estoy aquí, y sabe que su compañera está conmigo. No puedo evitar gemir de dolor cuando lo oigo gritar su nombre.

Levanto rápidamente una barrera alrededor nuestro. La mano de Kagome vuela hacia su vientre mientras clama el nombre de Inuyasha. Pero sabe tan bien como yo que no la traspasará. Esta conversación no es para él.

Sus acciones provocan que la estudie más detenidamente. Está embarazada.

Puedo sentir que se me cae el alma a los pies. Era inevitable supongo, aunque sorprendente. Una cosa más que ella tiene que yo no tendré nunca. Un niño. Lucho por controlar la ira que se agita en mí. ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué? ¡No pertenece a este tiempo, a este mundo, y aún así ha venido y cogido cosas que deberían haberme pertenecido legítimamente a mí!

—Me amó a mí primero —quiero arremeter contra ella. Quiero herirla. Quiero que se vaya este dolor que tengo en mi corazón. Ignoro los aullidos de rabia de detrás de la barrera.

—Lo hizo —me enfrenta con fuego en los ojos, las manos están protectoramente alrededor de su vientre. Protegiendo al niño que podría haber sido mío si el destino hubiera sido más amable.

—Lo amé.

Permanece erguida y desafiante.

—No lo suficiente.

Quiero discutir, llamarle mentirosa. Pero sé que no puedo. No lo amé lo suficiente. La ira empieza a disiparse, siendo reemplazada con la pena. Me arrepiento por no haber tenido la suficiente confianza y el amor suficiente cuando estaba viva. Me arrepiento de no haber sentido nunca el tipo de amor que Kagome se permite sentir.

Me arrepiento.

Sus ojos se suavizan con simpatía. Su corazón es demasiado grande. Un día será su perdición. Saco la flecha sangrienta de mi carcaj. La reconoce inmediatamente. Es la que usé para clavarla a un árbol. La que casi la mata.

Esta vez no se queda de pie dócilmente ante mí, preparada para enfrentar su destino. Esta vez su cuerpo brilla con un fuego rosa. El poder que irradia de ella es impresionante. Ya no es una joven la que me encara, es una mujer, una madre, preparada para luchar por su familia a toda costa. Casi puedo sentir el mundo temblar.

Cojo mi arco y mi flecha y me acerco a ella. Siento una quemante sensación que es cada vez más cálida a cada paso que doy, hasta que estoy segura de que voy a arder en llamas. ¿Cuánto ha crecido su poder?

Tiro la flecha a los pies de Kagome, seguida del arco.

El aire a mi alrededor se enfría mientras me mira confundida, una vez más pareciendo una joven chica en vez de la fiera guerrera que he visto hace unos momentos.

—Es hora de que termines con esto.

Doy un paso atrás y espero mi destino. Le dirijo una mirada al hanyou que sigue tratando de romper mi barrera. Le deseo lo mejor. Me gustaría haber tenido una segunda oportunidad con él. Pero sé que su vida no habría sido feliz conmigo. Y a pesar de la rabia que ahora exhibe, ahora es feliz… con ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Kikyo?

—Coge el arco y la flecha. Haz lo que debas hacer.

No se agacha a coger el arco y la flecha. Lo mira, luego me mira fijamente. Despacio, la comprensión se refleja en sus rasgos.

—No quiero matarte.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina a ella y a su estupidez.

—No seas tonta. Mientras que yo viva seré una amenaza para ti y para tu familia.

Se muerde el labio inferior pensativamente, luego se agacha para coger la flecha, dejando el arco donde estaba en el suelo. No había pensado que fuera tan cruel como para prolongar una ejecución, incluso la de su más amargo enemigo.

—¿Sabes?, creo que me quedaré con la flecha sólo por si acaso. Pero no puedo matarte, Kikyo.

—¡No seas tonta, niña! —me sonríe. Es exasperante—. Soy un peligro para ti y para tu familia. ¡Para tu _niño_!

—Sí, bueno, por eso me quedaré con la flecha —la hace rodar entre sus dedos—. Pero no creo que seas una amenaza, no de verdad. Ya no.

¿Por qué no quiere venganza? No lo entiendo. Se lo digo.

—No puedo cambiar el pasado, Kikyo. No puedo culparte. Querría. Incluso solía odiarte porque pensaba que Inuyasha te amaba. Estaba celosa. MUY celosa —se apoya contra el árbol que está detrás de ella—. Podrías haberme matado fácilmente… cientos de veces. Podrías haber hablado con Inuyasha para que buscase los fragmentos de la esfera contigo. Después de todo, tú también podías verlos. Pero no lo hiciste.

—Te disparé al corazón con la flecha que sostienes entre tus manos.

—Hmmm. Supongo que sí. Excepto… que sé que podrías haberle dado al corazón en vez de simplemente evitarlo. Tú nunca fallas en tu objetivo. Aún así, de alguna manera conseguiste evadir todo lo vital. Sé que en realidad no me querías muerta.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

Se ríe alegremente.

—No te preocupes, lo haré. Siempre lo hago.

Nos miramos silenciosamente. Decido confesar.

—No sé qué hacer.

Kagome deja el árbol y viene y se detiene a mi lado. Posa una mano en mi hombro, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Inuyasha grita su nombre y golpea la barrera. La misma barrera que sé que ella está ayudando a reforzar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? Tienes una segunda oportunidad en la vida, es un regalo. Un regalo precioso y poco frecuente. Por favor no lo malgastes.

Había esperado una muerte rápida. Estaba preparada para enfrentar la ira de mi enemiga y pagar los crímenes que sé que he cometido contra ella y contra aquellos a los que ama. No me esperaba esto. Me estaba dejando ir. Me estaba dando el perdón.

Después de darle un brusco asentimiento, recojo mi arco y me voy. Esta será la última vez que la vea. No volveré.

La barrera se cae y escucho a Inuyasha regañar a su compañera e inspeccionarla buscando cualquier daño. Estaba segura de que iba a venir detrás de mí para cumplir mi destino, mi muerte. Pero parece que su preocupación por Kagome y su hijo pesa más que su necesidad de venganza.

Sonrío.

En alguna parte yace mi destino. Creo que cogeré este regalo que se me ha dado. Te deseo lo mejor, Kagome. Puede que el destino sea amable contigo.

Fin

* * *

Se terminó. ^_^ Este fue el primer fic de la autora y a mí me gustó mucho, ¿y a vosotros? Espero vuestros comentarios.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado, me encanta leerlos. Ahora sólo me queda despedirme y deciros que os paséis por la nueva historia que subí ayer.

Un beso y hasta pronto.


End file.
